Remember Me
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Por que Bella y Jacob siempre se han querido. Desde antes, desde que eran unos niños. Y aun lo hacen. Aunque puede que ella no lo recuerde. Bella/Jacob. Reto. Para Robin Wolfe.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no es mío.

**Summary: **One-Shot; Por que Bella y Jacob siempre se han querido. Desde antes, desde que eran unos niños. Y aun lo hacen. Aunque puede que ella no lo recuerde. Bella/Jacob. Reto. Para Robin Wolfe.

* * *

**Nota: **Reto. Si, o ¿ustedes creen que escribiría Jake/Bella por placer? Es una de mis parejas no-gustantes(?) ¡¿Y saben que es lo peor?! Que ame escribir sobre ellos. Maldita Sea.

**Nota 2:** Para Robin Wolfe (: Eres mala, chica, me hiciste escribir sobre lo que no me gusta ¡&! Hacer que de pronto me gusten. Gracias, mil gracias por toda tu paciencia (por que tarde muchísimo) y espero que esto no te deje decepcionada :3

**Nota 3:** ¿Recuerdan que en Crepúsculo Bella dice que antes iba de vacaciones con su padre? Ah, pues recuerden eso, por que lo que escribí son como momentos de las vacaciones en que Bella iba a La Push con su padre. Y… bueno, lo demás ustedes lo descubrirán. Disfrútenlo ;)

**Nota 4:** (Si, lo se, son muchas notas xD) Gracias a Barby (Swweet Dreams) por batearme esto. ¡Te adoro, muñequita! :3

* * *

**Remember Me**

( Recuérdame )

«Era una promesa, era un juramento.

Siempre juntos, para siempre unidos.»

**I. (7 y 9 años)**

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar? —pregunto la pequeña Bella, sentada en el copiloto del carro con su cinturón de seguridad puesto y un gran suéter. Charlie, su padre, quien iba manejando, negó con la cabeza.

— Si cielo, ya casi llegamos.

Bella se torció sus manitas blancas y suspiro dramáticamente. Quería llegar _ya_.

El vidrio del auto estaba abajo, y de pronto le llego una brisa salada, suave, calida. Soltó un gritito ahogado.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —adivino la niña, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y se asomaba por la ventanilla, mirando la orilla de playa.

— Si cariño —murmuro Charlie, mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa de los Black—. ¿Cómo adivinaste?

— Huele a casa —se encogió de hombros. Cuando el carro estuvo estacionado, ella abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el interior de la casita.

— ¡Bella! —murmuró un chiquillo pequeño, como de siete años. Era pequeño, con su piel morena y su pelo corto color negro. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron de excitación cuando miró a su mejor amiga entrar a su casa.

— ¡Jake! —río ella y corrió a abrazarlo. Ella tenía nueve años, y era de la estatura del pequeño. Su piel era blanca, casi pálida, mientras que sus ojos eran de un chocolate cariñoso y su cabello era de un marrón suave.

Charlie entro detrás de ella y camino directamente a la cocina, donde estaba Billy esperándolo.

— ¡Te extrañe! —dijo el niño, mientras sus brazos abrazaban fuertemente a la pequeña niña. Ella sonrío y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Como había extrañado a su mejor amigo.

—Lo se, yo también.

* * *

**II. (8 y 10 años)**

Jake y Bella caminaban por la orilla de la playa, juntando conchas y piedras bonitas. Ella no paraba de sonreír mientras que él, comenzó a hablar algo acerca de que cerca de ahí, en el bosque, había un hombre lobo que comía niños.

— Jake, eso no es cierto. No les hagas caso a los niños de tu grupo, los hombres lobo no existen —dijo ella sabiamente, mientras que se agachaba y tomaba otra concha de mar.

— ¡Claro que si! —le contradijo el—. Y cuando hay luna llena, todos aúllan al mismo tiempo.

— Son simples lobos, Jake.

— No, Bells, son hombres lobos.

Bella le sonrío y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Jacob era tan pequeño. Como su hermanito menor.

* * *

**III. (9 y 11 años)**

— ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡O los columpios se llenarán de gente! —apuró Jacob, cuando estaban llegando al parque. Bella venía detrás de él, caminando con muchísimo cuidado, con miedo de caerse. Jake rodó los ojos y murmuró otro «apúrate».

— ¡Hago lo que puedo! —gritó Bella, caminando a paso lento. Últimamente, era demasiado torpe, y gracias a ello tenía las manos todas llenas de heridas. Jacob volvió a rodar los ojos. Se acercó corriendo a ella y le tomó de la mano. Ella abrió los ojos desmedidamente al ver el gesto de su mejor amigo (claro, había visto algunas películas que daban ganas de vomitar, donde un chico y una chica se tomaban de la mano y luego se besaban).

— Yo te voy a cuidar —dijo él, y le sonrío.

— Se supone que yo debo cuidar de ti, Jake. Eso dijeron papá y tío Billy —se opuso ella. Él le dio un apretoncito a su mano.

— ¿Puedes dejarme ser el súper héroe solo esta vez? —pidió, con sus ojitos oscuros llenos de suplicas. Cuando Bella los miró, sintió algo en su estómago; como remolinos o maripositas.

— Claro, Súper-Jake —le sonrío ella, y comenzaron a caminar de la mano hacia los columpios.

* * *

**IV. (10 y 12 años)**

No es que realmente le importara que la molestaran todo el tiempo. No es que le fastidiara que Rachel y Rebbeca le dijeran «cuñada» y que siempre le alzaran la ceja de una manera rara y espeluznante. Tampoco era que se enojara con las cosas que le decían los amigos tontos de Jacob, o las preguntas extrañas de sus padres.

Era que la estaban confundiendo. Era que Jacob Black la estaba confundiendo.

Y también era la sensación de haberse comido todo un bosque de mariposas, o un panal de abejas. Era que le sudaran poquito las manos en su presencia, y que de pronto le guste mirarse en los espejos para ver si esta bien para él.

O las ganas de tenerlo cerquita, a su lado. O ir caminando de la mano. Estar siempre juntos, y para siempre unidos.

No es que le molestaran las burlas, las preguntas, las tonterías de los demás.

Era el que «mejor amigo» a veces no abarcaba todo lo que ella sentía por él. Era el que «hermano menor» ya no le bastaba.

¿Y que era lo peor?

Que eso tampoco le molestara.

* * *

**V. (11 y 13 años)**

— Vamos Jake, lo vi en una película, parecía divertido —animó ella, sentada en la cama de su mejor amigo.

— ¿No es asqueroso? —pregunto él, arrugando la nariz.

— Todos lo hacen —rodó los ojos ella—. Además, ¿te doy asco? —su cara de contrajo de dolor y su corazón se oprimió. Jacob rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Entonces, hazlo —retó ella. Él suspiro pesadamente y asintió—. Pero no te muevas.

— No me moveré —prometió.

Bella cerró los ojos y se quedo muy quietecita. Jake estaba muy nervioso por que no sabia como hacer lo que iba a hacer. Suspiró y cerro los ojos, dejándose guiar por sus instintos.

Y la besó.

Bella dió un respingo de sorpresa al sentir los labios de Jacob Black contra los suyos y él le sonrío. Se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer, simplemente tocando sus labios, acariciándolos levemente.

Entonces una puerta se abrió.

— Oye Jake, no has tomado mi blusa roja- —comenzó a decir Rachel, la hermana mayor de Jacob, antes de que los viera. Y cuando los vió, soltó un grito—. ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Los pequeños se separaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron mucho.

— ¡Se estaban besa-! —fué cortada por Jake, quien se paró rápidamente y le tapo la boca.

— No digas nada, Rachel, por favor.

Rachel rió ante los nervios de los niños y asintió—: Esta bien, les guardaré su secreto.

Cuando se fué, él regreso a la cama con ella y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos estaba hablando ni mirándose, pero ambos estaban aun sonrojados.

— ¿Y como te pareció? —preguntó Jacob de repente. Bella alzó la cabeza y le miró sonriendo. No pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso y se paró de la cama, le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—No esta nada mal.

* * *

**VI. (12 y 14 años)**

— ¿Atrapaditas, Jake? Creo que somos un poco grandes para jugar a eso —murmuró Bella, al tiempo que estaba sentada en un columpio en el parque. Jacob estaba sentado en el otro, y los dos estaban tomados de la mano.

— Será divertido, te lo prometo —dijo él, al tiempo que le sonreía radiante. ¿Cómo Bella se negaría a _esa_ sonrisa?

— Está bien, me convenciste.

Los dos se pararon y Jake se puso rígido en su lugar. Bella aflojo el agarre de la mano, para comenzar a correr o-lo-que-sea, pero él no le soltó la mano. Ella alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos grandes y oscuros de Jacob.

Jake había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Había crecido bastante, igual que su pelo. Su cara ya no tenía forma circular, si no mas ovalada, y con los rasgos más marcados (como los pómulos, la nariz, la barbilla).

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó de pronto Bella. Él le sonrío.

— Bella yo… quiero decirte algo —comenzó. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sus manos le empezaron a sudar un poco, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho. Y no como un hermano quiere a una hermana, ni como un niño quiere a su mamá. Te quiero como los de las películas, te quiero como un niño quiere a una niña.

Ella se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante sus palabras. Pero después se sonrojó más, le sonrió y se acercó a besarle suavemente los labios.

— Yo también te quiero, Jake —susurró, haciendo a Jacob sonreír. Mucho. Y entonces llegó el silencio incómodo. Claro, ¿Qué se hacia después de que se decían las personas lo que sentían? Eso no venía en las películas.

— Entonces… ¿jugamos? —preguntó de pronto Jacob. Bella le agradeció con la mirada y asintió.

— ¡Atrápame! ¡Atrápame! —río ella mientras comenzó a correr por todo el parque. Él rodó los ojos y comenzó a perseguirla. Claro, sería muy fácil atraparla, ella no corría muy rápido.

Lo que si hacia rápido era caerse.

Jake ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de intentar salvarla cuando ella tropezó, y con la esquina de una caja de arena se golpeó la cabeza.

Lo único que ella recuerda después de eso era un grito, a su mejor amigo llamándola, y un extraño olor, como a óxido con sal.

--

Una hora más tarde, despierta en un hospital. Lo supo rápidamente, por que la cama donde estaba acostada era muy incómoda, y olía a medicamento. Movió un brazo y se dió cuenta de que estaba conectada a una intravenosa. Gimió.

— ¿Bella? ¿Despertaste, cielo? —preguntó una voz grave. Ella miró hacia la derecha y se encontró a su papá, Charlie.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó? —preguntó, arrugando levemente la nariz.

— Te caíste, cariño, ¿No lo recuerdas? —Charlie ya estaba a su lado, y con su gran mano acariciaba la frente de su pequeña. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo nada.

* * *

**VII. (13 y 14 años)**

«Perdida de memoria» había diagnosticado el doctor. Dijo que se borrarían los últimos años de su memoria, y que era muy probable que no los recuperara.

Ahora ella estaba de regreso a Phoenix, donde su madre le había urgido que regresara. No recordaba prácticamente nada de su pasado (al menos no hechos relevantes). Claro, sabía que tenía una mamá, y la recordaba siempre loca y atrevida. A su papá, siempre con su particular olor a tabaco y menta. A Billy, que una vez le compró un dulce, y tiene un solo recuerdo de Rachel y Rebbeca, jugando a las princesas.

Esos son lo únicos recuerdos importantes en su memoria.

(—¿No me recuerdas, Bella? Soy Jacob, tu mejor amigo —dijo un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos negros.  
— Lo siento, no te recuerdo —murmuró ella, con su cabeza hecha un revoltijo y un dolor en la cien.  
— ¿No me recuerdas nadita? ¿Ni lo del parque? ¿Ni lo que pasó en mi habitación? —pregunto él; estaba desesperado. Bella negó con la cabeza.  
— Lo siento, no recuerdo nada.)

Este año no iría de nuevo con su padre a Forks.

* * *

**VII. (15 y 17 años)**

Ella volvió. —se repetía Jacob una y otra vez— De nuevo esta aquí, conmigo.

— Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? —pregunto él, nervioso. Se sentía tan raro preguntando cosas que ya sabía.

— Bella —murmuró ella suspirando. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era tal como recordaba. Y de la misma manera aún le molestaba que le llamaran de nombre completo.

(—Es que Isabella Swan suena tan de señora —murmuraba la pequeña en los columpios—. Y yo aun soy una niña. ¿O tengo cara de grande?  
— No —murmuró Jake rápido—. Eres pequeña, como yo.)

— Me llamo Jacob Black —le tendió la mano él, presentándose. Claro, no recordaba nada de él (las palabras de Bella en el hospital le hicieron perder el aliento un segundo; «Lo siento, no te recuerdo»). Rápidamente pensó en un tema seguro de conversación—, compraste el coche de mi papá.

— Oh —dijo ella, tomándole la mano a él. Y fue como si fueran niños otra vez (en el parque, en la playa, siempre de la mano, siempre unidos) —. Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

Deberías hacerlo —pensó Jacob—. Deberías recordar que me quieres, así como te quiero yo a tí. Nos queríamos Bella, nos amábamos.

— No, soy el mas pequeño... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores —se obligó a decir.

— Rachel y Rebecca —dijo de pronto, Jake asintió, triste. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de ellas? ¿Por qué no de él, y lo que vivieron juntos?

Se obligó a sonreír falsamente y cambiar de tema.

Bella esta muy a gusto a su lado, con su conversación tan trivial. Y una llama de confianza crece en su interior, amenazando con hacerse algo mas (aun que eso ella no lo aceptara, y confundirá todo con cariño fraternal)

Pero Bella en verdad lo quiere.

Por que Bella y Jacob siempre se han querido. Desde antes, desde que eran unos niños. Y aun lo hacen. Aunque puede que ella no lo recuerde.

(Él jamás lo olvidará)

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Siempre me había imaginado eso. Desde que leí Crepúsculo y Bella menciono que pasaba vacaciones ahí, en Forks y con su padre, me imagine que vivió muchísimas cosas con Jake, pero que no lo recordaba. Entonces dije ¡OME, de seguro que callo por que es muy torpe y se le fue la memoria! Y cha-chan, escribí esto.  
Espero que mi retadora no se haya decepcionada, después de que me tarde como un año y así :S  
Ah, y no cabe mencionar que las líneas de dialogo de la ultima parte son sacadas directamente del libro. No demandas, por favor *0*  
¿Un review?

+AnaluC.


End file.
